


Rosé-Coloured Glasses

by poolsidescientist



Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 10:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13211847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poolsidescientist/pseuds/poolsidescientist
Summary: Looking for advice, Maya goes to visit Rebecca, but stumbles instead on a drunken Valencia.





	Rosé-Coloured Glasses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shanelmagalidiallokin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanelmagalidiallokin/gifts).



> *Shows up 100 years late with the Avatar* sorry this is so late. Between grad school and family I am exhausted. Hope this is okay!

It was worth a try. Maya thought this to herself as she bit her lip and finally found the courage to knock on Rebecca’s door. She needed to talk to a friend and Darryl, well Darryl was the person she needed to talk about. She was worried about her best friend after his breakup and needed advice on how best to help him through it. Hugs and shirley temples didn’t seem to be enough and Maya had no idea what to do. Thus, Rebecca. Rebecca was smart, and accomplished, and despite her mental-health problems was growing into an excellent role model. Someone who might have good advice. So Maya knocked again and hoped someone would answer.

“Hello?” The voice on the other side answered while partially opening the door. It was not Rebecca who answered the door, nor was it her roomate Heather, but rather their friend Valencia. 

“Hi, um, is Rebecca here?” Maya asked, smiling nervously. She had always Valencia slightly intimidating. She was so beautiful and intense but always gave off the impression that she was ready to shove you into a locker at any moment. Maya blinked and shoved back some very painful memories from high school. 

“No, she’s out,” Valencia flashed her a saccharine yet resentful smile. Maya took a step back, “she’s gone for dinner with her boss-sorry your boss too. And Heather’s out too, with that loser Hector. The one who lives with, and has a creepy sex podcast with his mom.” Valencia took a gulp of rosé wine from her glass. She was wearing a bathrobe. Somehow the look worked for her.

“Wait...so Nathaniel and Rebecca...are a thing?” Maya could help but to ask. “I knew they were combative, and like, had chemistry but…” She should have figured it out sooner.

“Yeah, they’re fucking. Want a glass of wine?” Valencia opened the door wide enough for Maya to come in.

“Sure. I have kale salad,” Maya held up her tupperware container. Valencia pulled two bowls off a shelf, and split the salad between them.

“Thanks.” Valencia poured Maya a glass of rosé.

“Shouldn’t we save some for Rebecca?”

“No point. Rebecca only pretends to like kale.” Valencia dug into her salad, “You know, I don’t usually say this to anyone about anything but this is really good.”

“Thank you.” Maya felt her cheeks turn slightly red. Valencia poured herself another glass of wine and went right back to sitting on the couch. There were several bottles on the coffee table, at least one of them empty. Maya followed her, both concerned for Valencia and curious about what was upsetting her. “Sooooo, are you okay?” Maya inquired. Valencia raised an eyebrow for a second before laughing hysterically.

“Okay? Oh yes me, I’m wonderful. My life is exactly where I want it to be.” Valencia grimaced and took another gulp from her wine glass. Clearly the woman was having a rough night. Maya looked up at her into Valencia’s beautiful brown eyes. There was pride and anger, but underneath all of her strength and aggression, there was hurt. 

“No, but like seriously, you’re gonna have to talk at some point,” Maya reached out and stroked Valencia’s arm, “maybe not to me but to someone. You’re angry, and that’s okay, but you can’t hold it in forever.” 

“What?! Of course I can, I’m great at holding things in. I hold in my poop all the time!”

“Yikes, that’s not healthy. You really shouldn’t do that.” Maya adjusted her glasses, sighed, and got up. 

“That’s exactly what Heather said!” Valencia frowned, chugging the rest of her wine angrily. Maya didn’t even know it was possible to chug wine, let alone angrily. So much for a helpful chat with Rebecca.

“Heather’s smart, everyone should listen to Heather,” Maya rubbed her eyes in frustration.

“That’s exactly what Rebecca said.”

“Really, I heard Paula said something similar once to me at work.”

“Yeah, she probably did. All my friends are so fucking smart. All except me. I’m the idiot. I’m the Josh Chan of my friend group.” Valencia crossed her arms and grimaced at the revelation.

“Wait, isn’t that the guy who left Rebecca at the altar? He was your ex too right?” 

“We were together for ten years. I thought I was gonna marry him.” She took another gulp of wine.

“Did you love him?” It was a heavy question, followed by a moment of silence.

“I thought I did. But now that I look back I realize that I only loved the idea of him. I loved it so much that I waited ten years for a life that never happened. I really am an idiot.”Valencia reached for one of the fuller wine bottles but Maya stopped her.  
“You’re drunk.” Maya moved the bottles out of Valencia’s reach.

“WHAT!! I’m only slightly tipsy,” Valencia slurred. She tried to get up but fell back into the couch.

“I’m getting you some water. Please drink it.” Valencia rolled her eyes and slumped further into the couch as Maya headed over to the sink to fill two large glasses of water. “You’ll feel better after you drink it,” Maya encouraged, handing Valencia a glass and keeping the other for herself as she sat down beside her on the couch.

“Thanks. Wait, what’s your name?”

“Maya, my name is Maya. And I know you’re Rebecca’s friend Valencia.”

“I see, I only knew you as Rebecca’s ex-boss’s best friend and co-worker.”

“Sorry?” Maya had no idea how to respond.

“Wait, why are you apologising. If anything Rebecca should apologise for not telling me the name of her co-workers.” Valencia took another sip of water. She seemed calmer, less angry, but still somehow sad.

“Sorry-wait, why am I apologising for the thing I just apologised for?” Maya felt her cheeks redden.

“Damn, you are so cute,” Valencia leaned in slightly closer, “you know, as much as I complain realising I don’t actually hate other women is the best thing that ever happened to me.”

“Really, same! I mean, probably for different reasons. When I was younger I got bullied a lot and somehow I convinced myself that because I drank tea and read books that I was ‘not like other girls’. Then I met my first girlfriend in college, and it was like, a feminist awakening. She was so brilliant but also humble and easygoing.”

“What happened to her.”

“Became a photojournalist and is now travelling the world. We still keep in touch are great friends. Friends…” Maya’s voice trailed off as she thought about Darryl and white Josh. “I think they’ll be okay, just like Cynthia and I.”

“I’m sorry who?” Valencia raised an eyebrow in confusion.

“Darryl and white Josh, they broke up and I came here to ask Rebecca what to do about it but I think they’ll stay friends. We’ll all be okay in the end.” Maya explained.  
“Ahhh, I see. Wow, I’ve been a terrible host.”

“Technically you don’t even live here Valencia.”

“True, but I was still a drunken mess. And not a very nice one either. I guess I just feel so inadequate compared to my friends who have relationships and a direction in life. When I was with Josh I had my whole future planned out. And now I have to build one myself.”

“At least it’s your future. You can earn success and find who you really want to be.”

“Thanks Maya, I’m glad I met you.” Valencia smiled and stroked Maya’s hair.

“I’m glad I met you too.” Maya blushed again as Valencia turned on the television. Maya was about to get off the couch until Valencia put her arm on her as she scrolled through the list of recorded programs on the television.

“Rebecca has some Harry Potter movies recorded on the pvr. I’ve never actually watched them before, so if you want to stay, I can’t think of anyone else I’d rather watch them with.” Maya leaned into the taller woman, they seemed to fit well together. It was comfortable.

“Well then, I think we’re both in for a great night.”


End file.
